1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an attachment unit for an information storage device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A hard disk drive has widely been known as one of information storage devices. The hard disk drives are mounted on not only personal computers but also various electronic apparatuses. For example, in an image forming apparatus, such as a digital copier and a digital multifunction machine, in order to meet demands for an apparatus having multi-function, for high-speed processing, and the like, the hard disk drive (hereinafter simply referred to as “hard disk”) is mounted.
For example, JP 2001-93271 A describes a hard disk attachment structure capable of simplifying the removal operation of a hard disk. JP Hei. 6-309859 A describes a hard disk attachment structure for inserting and removing a hard disk from the front side of a hard disk containing casing. JP Hei. 11-162156 A describes a hard disk attachment structure capable of attenuating vibration that is applied from an outside to a holding member holding a hard disk.
Further, JP Hei. 11-232855 A describes a hard disk attachment structure that is configured so that an unnecessary external force is presented from being applied to an attachment member to which a hard disk is attached. JP 2005-88554 A describes a hard disk attachment structure capable of preventing writing errors, damaged etc. of a hard disk against an impact caused by insertion and removal of a sheet feed tray.